A coup de hâche
by Anael Valalia
Summary: Retour sur l'enfance du plus célèbres des rois, Arthur Pendragon. A l'age de 7 ans, le petit homme est un véritable tyran sur pattes, terrorisant les habitants du château, jouant les adultes surpuissants croyant tout savoir. Un garçon pleins de prétention et d'ignorance qui va très vite apprendre une leçon qui va être gravé en lui tel un coup de hâche.


**Mots obligatoires** : Merdiqueux, juger, réclusion

**A coup de hache**

Règle numéro d'un bon serviteur : Toujours longer les murs !

Cette règle avait été mise en vigueur le jour où le jeune prince avait fait connaissance de ses deux jambes. Depuis ce moment, les couloirs du château pouvaient être soudainement attaqués par une tornade blonde répondant au nom d'Arthur Pendragon. Et gars à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Ce jeune et turbulent enfant, l'épée de bois en mains, terrorisait les nouvelles recrues du château en les prenant pour cibles. Dans son esprit d'enfant, ces personnes aux allures merdiqueux ne pouvaient être que des créatures diaboliques venues détruire la famille royale.

Il commençait alors tous ses affrontements par la phrase suivante : « Pour l'amour de Camelot, je détruirai toutes vils créatures attentant à la prospérité du royaume ! » Ce discours pour le moins étrange venant de la bouche d'un garçon de sept ans, était seulement le désir de l'enfant d'être comme ses aînés et notamment de ressembler à son père « sa Majesté le roi Uther Pendragon ». Sans doute l'avait-il entendu dire ces mots, néanmoins sans réellement les comprendre.

Sulith, la nourrice d'Arthur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année mais dont le temps et le travail la faisait paraître plus âgée, passait la journée à courir après Arthur, tentant en vain de le rattraper. Cet enfant aura sa peau, pensa la bonne femme à bout de souffle. Le garçon lui avait filé entre les doigts... une nouvelle fois.

Le prince se promena à la ville basse, l'épée attachée sur la ceinture, la main sur le pommeau prêt à dégainer, il regardait les gens s'affairaient à leur travaux quotidiens, Arthur aimait à penser qu'il « patrouillait » comme les chevaliers de son père. Soudain, il vit d'autres enfants jouaient aux soldats. Arthur siffla d'arrogance, comment ces pleutres pouvaient-ils prétendre être des chevaliers ? Un des garçons perdit l'équilibre et bouscula par mégarde le prince qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Vexé par cet affront, il dégaina son épée de bois et le menaça. Arthur prit un ton des plus princier et déclara : « Pour l'amour de Camelot, je détruirai toutes les viles créatures attentant à la prospérité du royaume ! ». Il lança le premier coup avec force, le petit paysan le para avec difficulté, il recula de quelques pas, mais il ne vît pas arriver le deuxième coup. L'épée frappa ses côtes, la douleur le mît à terre, le petit rouquin supplia alors le prince d'arrêter, voyant que ses plaintes ne seraient pas entendues, l'enfant protégea son visage de ses bras, contractant tout son corps dans l'attente du prochain coup. Mais étonnement il ne vînt pas. Quand le paysan eu le courage de rouvrir les yeux, il fut surpris de voir un Arthur rouge de colère dans les bras d'une femme à la peau mâte. Étrangement, il avait l'air d'être une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de cette femme.

« Grand Dieu Arthur, on ne peut vous laisser deux minutes ! Fort heureusement dame Morgane m'a dit où vous vous trouviez ! »

« Lâche moi Sulith ! Je dois lui donner une bonne leçon ! »

« Pour sur, ce ne doit pas être une leçon de propreté vue l'état de votre visage ! Si votre père vous voyez, il ne reconnaîtrez pas son propre fils ! »

Arthur était rouge d'embarras, sa nourrice avait le don de le rendre pitoyable en toutes circonstances. Il tenta alors de se défaire de sa prise, mais peine perdue, une fois attrapée, impossible de s'en échapper, c'était étonnant d'avoir une si grande force pour une femme de son gabarit. « Le dur labeur nous muscle » lui disait elle avec amusement chaque fois qu'il lui demandait la source de cette force herculéenne.

C'est finalement dans le bain qu'ils continuèrent leur dispute.

« Levez les bras. »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter ! »

« Vous auriez blessé ce jeune garçon si je ne m'étais pas interposée. » Répondit-elle d'un ton si neutre, qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle prêtait plus attention au lavage du prince qu'à la conversation.

« Il n'avait qu'à se défendre cet imbécile ! Voilà ce qui lui en coûte à vouloir jouer les chevaliers quand on est un simple paysan ! »

« Vous aussi, vous prétendez être un chevalier alors que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Mais moi je suis un Prince ! »

« Vous êtes aussi un enfant avant d'être un prince. »

Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre, à court d'argument le jeunot s'enfonça dans son bain et commença à faire des bulles avec sa bouche. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Sulith trouvait que le jeune garçon ressembler à n'importe quels autres enfants de son âge. Il avait si vulnérable, si fragile. La nourrice le releva doucement et l'enveloppa d'une serviette. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, appréciant l'un et l'autre cette intimité maternelle. Arthur oubliait dans ces instants, sa réclusion sociale, les barrières levées, il se lovait sans restriction dans le sein protecteur de sa nourrice. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Sulith essuyait avec tendresse les cheveux rubescents du jeune dauphin.

« Sulith ? »

« Mmm... »

« Tu crois que père est fier de moi ? »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? »

« J'ai l'impression de le décevoir, même si il ne le dit pas. »

« Mais non, vous êtes son fils, son unique enfant, la chair de sa chair, soyez sûr qu'il vous aime bien plus qu'il ne veux le montrer. »

« Mais il aurait préféré que je sois différent...»

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme bêtises encore ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'un fils aussi beau quand il est débarbouillé ? » Sulith lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui où l'on pouvait voir l'ensemble de ses dents, ce sourire qu'Arthur n'arrivait pas à ignorer et lui donner l'envie de rigoler.

« Tu as des enfants ? »

« Oui, j'ai une petite fille et un garçon. »

« Comment sont-ils ?

« Merveilleux, les plus beaux de Camelot avec vous bien-sur mon petit seigneur. Je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je suis leur mère, si vous les voyiez ! Ma petite fille a d'immenses yeux noisettes, on dirait une petite biche et comme elle est intelligente ! Elle a appris à marcher à seulement sept mois !... »

Arthur l'écouta avec attention, hypnotisait par les histoires des enfants de Sulith, elle en parlait avec tant d'excitation, de tendresse. Il était jaloux d'eux, de tous cet amour qu'ils avaient au quotidien.

« On a donné à notre la petite dernière le nom de Guenièvre, on dirait le nom d'une reine n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas, il s'était endormi dans les bras de sa nourrice, rêvant d'une vie où sa mère serait présente et où elle parlerait de lui avec la même tendresse que celle de sa nourrice.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Arthur et Sulith commençait leur rituel du matin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstre, quatre soldats entrèrent sous le regard médusé du jeune garçon. Deux soldats attrapèrent Sulith sans un mot et la traînèrent hors de la pièce. La bonne femme cria aux hommes de la laisser, elle hurlait son innocence, Arthur comme pétrifié par la surprise et l'effroi avait assisté à la scène tel un fantôme. Par instinct, il suivit les gardes et comme il s'y attendait, ils se trouvèrent très vite dans la salle du trône, où son père, debout sur l'estrade affichait un regard si froid, si inhumain qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Sulith Drasis, vous avez été reconnu de trahison envers Camelot, pour avoir secouru un sorcier... »

« J'ignorai qui il était ! De grâce Sir ! J'implore votre clémence ! »

« Silence traîtresse ! Selon les lois en vigueur à Camelot, juger et reconnue coupable, votre sentence est la mort ! Cette sanction est irrévocable. Que dieu est pitié de votre âme ! Gardes emmenez-la au cachot. »

« Non ! Sir, je vous en conjure, je n'ai rien fait ! Ayez pitié, mes enfants ont besoin de moi ! Non ! Non ! Pitié ! »

Jamais le jeune Pendragon n'avait vu un tel visage, les yeux noyés de larme, le visage défiguré par la peur et la détresse. La colère aussi, la colère de Sulith lui transperça le cœur, si féroce, si désespéré...Comment tout le monde pouvait être si impassible, si calme, alors que lui se trouvait être si bouleversé. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça sans la moindre émotion ?

« Père ? » S'exclama Arthur d'une voix incrédule, il n'avait pas remarqué que les larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

Sans un regard, sans une parole, Uther congédia son fils dans ses appartements. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, des badauds étaient déjà regroupés autour du peloton d'exécution. Arthur observait la scène du haut de sa fenêtre, il vît Sulith monter sur l'échafaud, elle ressemblait une enveloppe vide, un fantôme errant sans but.

Et alors il entendit ces mots :

Pour l'amour de Camelot,

je détruirai toutes les viles créatures

attentant à la prospérité du royaume !

Un coup de hache, un silence et Arthur Pendragon comprit le sens de ces paroles. Des paroles aux conséquences bien cruelles.


End file.
